tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleo Puppy
Cleo Alica Katswell-Puppy is the daughter of Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell. She is also an only-child, meaning she is the only single child to Dudley and Kitty. ---- 'Description:' Cleo inherited her mother’s cat instincts and reflexes, and both Dudley and Kitty’s enhanced fighting skills and abilities. Cleo also has some of her own moves and a few troublesome things. If she doesn't take her nap, she will claw anyone. She likes to chase her own tail and she looks like what Kitty did as a baby, but she had her father’s snowy-white fur. She also has Kitty’s jet-black hair and Dudley’s bright cerulean-blue eyes. She even has white front-fangs in her mouth parallel to her mother’s. 'Bio:' Keswick invented a machine that took DNA and genes from two people and merged them into one DNA sample. He subsequently got Kitty and Dudley’s DNA and genetic blueprints, but the DNA was in a pill form. Kitty accidently ate the pill for her upset stomach and Kitty became pregnant with her and Dudley's puppy/kitten hybrid. The pill couldn't be digested in her stomach, so Kitty begun to experience the typical symptoms of being pregnant: mood swings, morning sickness, and other signs. Later, Dudley decided to marry Kitty, and after Kitty's first trimester of her pregnancy, they were both happily and genuinely wedded. On January 4th, Kitty went into labor with Cleo and Dudley quickly ushered Kitty to the hospital clinic. After seven long, agonizing and unbearable hours of contractions and pain, the fruit of the labor resulted into a perfectly healthy and well-developed baby girl. For a crossed species, Cleo was very healthy and she had been born with absolutely no genetic disorders or any kind of deformation, and she emerged into the world looking quite normal, and not deformed, to both Dudley and Kitty's surprise. On Cleo's fourteenth birthday, a major crime bust sent all the city's prime villains to jail, locked up for a lifetime. This inspired Cleo to persue her future career as a spy, just like her parents. Somewhat after she turned seventeen, Cleo followed her childhood (or in this case, teenage) dream and went to Spy College. Generally, her parents taught her their enhanced fighting skills and abilities, along with their advanced karate moves. Dudley taught Cleo canine tracking skills and how to sniff out a criminal, while Kitty helped and taught Cleo how to control her feline instincts and reflexes. Cleo learned quickly and soon enough, she was accepted into professional Spy College. Not much later, Cleo was at last assigned to her very first real mission. During her mission, Dudley and Kitty were kidnapped by Snaptrap, who had previously escaped jail and regained his desire to finally eliminate Dudley and Kitty, along with their daughter so a new generation of secret agents wouldn't spawn any farther. Cleo soon received a frantic phonecall from Kitty, telling her that they had been nabbed by Snaptrap. Using her agile abilities and quick-thinking, Cleo finally burst into Snaptrap's old and condemned evil lair, just on time to save her parents from the giant pit of lava their were almost dipped into. Cleo then brutally beat Snaptrap, knocking him out cold. Once he regained consciousness, Snaptrap (reluctantly) made the decision to reform and retire from being a villain and he was once again thrown into jail. Upon being reunited with her parents, Cleo made a long-lasting promise to her family that she would always be there to protect the city for as long as she'd ever live, no matter what. Category:Characters